MLP: Friendship Is Harmonic
by Dragonstar101
Summary: My siblings and I were visiting a castle. one magic mirror and many impossible ingredients later and we were ponies, in Equestria! follow us as we take you on an amazingly cupcake-tacular adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony: Friendship Is Harmonious**

**Musicman1057 and Dragonstar101 are in their room. They are woman.**

**MM: BLASPHEMY! BAKA! BAKABAKABAKABAKA!**

**DS: The hell?!**

**MM: They stopped the story! Up for adoption my a-**

**DS: as I was gonna say, do you wanna make our own MLP story?**

**MM: YYYYEEEESSSS!**

**DS: just remember to say that**

**WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT OUR OCs AND THE PLOT.**

**Cat's POV**

We were in the car. Nothing else. My brother resorted to annoying me and my sister by singing his own made up songs. About pizzas and other foods. I ignored him as my sister and I tried to out sing each other with MLP epic rap songs. First up was Twi vs. GAP Trixie.

So far I was winning.

_Ed and Bella still got more class so just take a pass cause if you keep coming then Trixie will come beat your ass_

_Dear princess Celestia, I learned this today some mares like trimped dededed_

"Dang it! I lost again!" Michelle said. "It's only the first verse!"

"That's cause I am a pegasister, while you, are a fan." I replied. I was wearing a skin tight light purple dress with pink edges. I also wore my fav necklace, The Elder Sign and my tiara. My sister was wearing white skinny jeans with legwarmers. We just picked her up from a 80s con skate night 6 hours earlier. She was also wearing an electric lime-green one shouldered shirt and a black tank top under that. Then the fire nation atta- wait, wrong story. I get sidetracked very easily. We were going to go see a very old tourist castle that dad got free opening admission tickets to. I saw the brochure and the castle looked sort of like Princess Luna's and Princess Celestia's castle, except on the ground.

When we got there, we were an hour early. They let us inside anyways. "Can I see the princesses room?" I asked the tour guides. "Yes you may. Would anyone else like to join her?" Michelle and Jonathan both raised their hands. My brother did because he follows me like a lost puppy.

**Michelle's POV**

Cat, Jonathan, and I were following the guide towards the room the princesses stayed in. On the way there we were singing T.N.T. by captain sparkles.

_I shoot my arrows in the air sometime, saying a-oh, creepers _

The guide was awfully quiet. We looked up to find that we were in the room of the princesses but the guide was not with us. "Um guys? Where's the guide?" I asked looking around myself "I don't know" Jonathan said looking inside of a chest. "JONATHAN! GET OUT OF THAT CHEST ITS NOT YOURS!" Cat and I shouted at our brother who could not keep from touching thing that weren't his. "He said that he needed to relieve himself about two doors down" Cat stated.

"Why you little-!" I started when an earth quake stopped me. The three of us ran under the door frame of the closet and held our breath. After two minutes the quake stopped and we found that we were trapped in side of the room. It didn't take long for dad to find the now crumbled door way. "Cat, Jonathan, Michelle, are you three all right?" Dad shouted the three of us ran to the door and called "yes we're alright"

"Does Cat have her medical supplies?"

"Yes Cat has her med stuff were trying to find a way out. We'll be fine dad; you taught us everything we know about how to get out of this. We'll see you as soon as we can."

"Okay just be careful I'll see you soon" dad said just as Cat called Jonathan and myself over to a mirror. "Yah sis what's with the mirror?" I asked and Cat gave me a look of 'are you serious?'

"What?" I asked

"I think I found a way out all we have to do is step through the mirror."

"This anit the Equestria girl's movie sis. Did a rock hit you head or something?"

"Come on there's no harm in trying is there?" Cat said giving me her puppy dog eyes witch never really worked on me but it was enough to get me to try to put my hand through the mirror.

**No one POV**

Michelle put her hand on the mirror and jumped when it started to go through. She looked at her siblings, closed her eyes and walked through the mirror followed by her sister and brother who were grinning from ear to ear.

**DS: thanks for reading the first chapter of our story.**

**MM:** **I'm gonna be an Alicorn! (Said in sing-song voice)**

**DS: no you're a Pegasus-**

**MM: YOU WILL MAKE ME AN ALICORN OR YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH (put self of fire)**

**DS: *sigh* again I can't do that not until you- know- what comes around so just chill**

**MM: Fine but don't think that I'm not going to just drop this. Got it?**

**DS: I got it sis we'll talk more about this later. See y'all next time. (Waves)**

**Rate and review so MM will not be on fire no more pleez.**


	2. Chapter 2

**MLP: FIH chapter 2 The Mirror World**

**MM: I AM AN ALICORN WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! (Throws table; breaks window)**

**DS: Cool it wills you! (Ducks under table) I told you already that we will be ponykind in a little bit!**

**MM: YAY!**

**Disclaimer: no ownage but plot and OCs**

_Michelle put her hand on the mirror and jumped when it started to go through. She looked at her siblings, closed her eyes and walked through the mirror followed by her sister and brother who were grinning from ear to ear._

**No one POV:**

Michelle fell forwards onto her face, in the middle of a strange forest. Jonathan appeared next to her, running into a tree. Cat fell about a foot off the ground in a defensive stance, the only one to stand on her feet. She looked at the others, and said "Why didn't you curl your legs?" Michelle yelled back "I WANTED A DRAMATIC ENTRANCE! I think I broke my nose." "It's fine. Jonathan is who I'm more worried about. He hit a cartoon… tree… forest… PONYVILLE!" Cat yelled.

**Cat's POV:**

My siblings looked at me funny. "Do you guys remember Zecora's hut from bridle gossip? "Yeah?" Michelle asked. I pointed to my left. Their jaws dropped at the sight of Zecora's house. A zebra walked out and said "Do my eyes dare to deceive? Or are these strange creatures in front of me?" I ran up and glomped her. "I LOVE YOUR CHARACTER!" I yelled. "Uh, sis you're scaring her." Jonathan said. I let go. "Could you please lead us to Ponyville?" Michelle asked her. She nodded and led the way. Halfway there, I spotted a cockatrice and with a _Squee!_ I glomped it until it passed out. My sis did an audible face-palm. _I think I scared Zecora._ I thought.

We finally made it to Ponyville where every single (and married- ha-ha) pony hid. Michelle suddenly yelled "y'all bein' rude!" as I yelled out "QUIT BEIN' RACISTS!"

Suddenly we heard a familiar, high- pitched voice exclaim "Hey! They sound like you Appleja-"which was quickly silenced. "Was that-""yep." My sister's eyes reflected mine. They twinkled. I ran as fast as I could to Sugarcube Corner. I jumped inside and whispered "Who are we hiding from?" the six ponies shrieked, and I joined them, laughing as my siblings came to the door. "She pulled a pinkie pie, didn't she?" my sister said. "Hey! I would never do something like that!" Pinkie pie yelled. I started to tear up. A whimper escaped my lips, which caught the attention of the ponies. They started to try and stop me from crying, which caused me to glomp them all. "Wait, how did you know Pinkies name?" Twilight asked. "We know all your names." Jonathan said eerily. I hit his head and yelled "BAKA!" as Michelle said in a calm tone "we're from an alternate universe. I'll let my sister explain it more in detail, her being a pegasister and all." They looked at me expectantly. "Come gather 'round mama's." I said taking a quote from ICarly. (We do not own. ) "We do know your names in order, Twilight Sparkle; element of Magic, Applejack; element of honesty, Rainbow Dash; element of loyalty, Rarity; element of generosity, Pinkie pie; element of laughter, Fluttershy; element of kindness, and Spike the dragon."

"Baby dragon." Michelle whispered.

"_THE_ dragon. As I was saying, we are from a different universe. In our universe, you are a show, like moving pictures, that teaches everyone the magic of friendship. We, the bronies and pegasisters, stood by you as you stood up to nightmare moon, changing her to Princess Luna" I said with adoration in my voice, "the sister of Princess Celestia, what a loving sisterly bond, any ways we were also their as you all took on the dragon, as Spike went on that life searching quest of his, and when you dealt with the parasprites. We cheered you on as you reversed Discords magic, and when you turned him good, we helped you by praying for your safe return when King Sombra attacked. We were all shocked when you, Twilight, became a Princess yourself, and again when you helped Sunset Shimmer out of her pit of hatred." I said.

"The Princesses are here." Jonathan said, snapping me back to the present. We all turned and bowed. "That was very interesting, um who are you?" Celestia said. "We are Michelle, Cat, and Jonathan Wright."

"ART THOU HUMAN?!" Luna exclaimed. "Calm down sister, we can hear you just fi-"Michelle said as I punched her in the face. "Excuse my sister; she has an abnormally large mouth sometimes. Yes we are humans, but we are the good ones, the young who do not wish harm to anyone, be they friend or foe." My sister glared daggers at me. I glared back. "How did you come across our land?" Luna asked. "We came through a mirror that transported us in front of Zecora's hut in the middle of the Everfree forest. I hugged a cockatrice on the way here, but I don't think it liked me, it passed out." I explained. Everypony looked at me like I was either crazy or very brave. I chose to think they thought me as crazy. "Does anypony know how to help us blend in as ponies?" I asked. The princesses shared a look. "You each need a piece of three major villains. You then need to boil them in water from the bottom of the Everfree Lake. Twilight can make a quick disguise spell, but it would need to be replenished every 3 hours. Is that alright Twilight?" Celestia asked. She nodded.

**EPIC TIME SKIP**

The princesses left after I glomped them. My sister face-palmed all the way to the Apple Family Farm, where she was staying. Jonathan stayed at Sugar Cube Corner, he was gonna stay there. I was to live with Fluttershy, until we could find a place for all three of us. I had to get up early to help feed the animals. I surprised Fluttershy with how quiet I was. I even got to pet Rarity's Cat! We met up with Michelle for lunch, and boy was she sore! I then went to the library to read some books. Michelle checked out half the Daring Do section. I went to look for books about fiction.

**MM: I get to read about your day next! Then, I become an Alicorn!**

**DS: No. you will be a Pegasus.**

**MM: I WILL BE AN ALICORN! (Proceeds to shake some sense into her)**

**DS: LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS. (tries to be heard over shaking of self.) RATE AND REVIEW!**


End file.
